deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Merkava X Zoroark
Merkava_(Under_Night_IN-BIRTH)_X_Zoroark_(Pokemon).png|BMHKain Merkava VS Zoroark.png|Apro319 Merkava X Zoroark is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Under Night IN-BIRTH vs Pokémon! Forget Foxy, and all the other foxes! Zoroark is about to engage in the fight of his life! Will Merkava, the Special Type Void, consume Zoroark's existence, or will Zoroark, prove he's a true predator when it comes to Pocket Monsters? Interlude Boomstick: Five Nights at Freddy's Foxy? No... Lucario? he would beat face in an unfair way. Wait! Were on? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: GODAMMIT WIZ! I was just about to find a perfect opponent for-''' Wiz: I know one, Merkava, the Special Type Void. Who do you want to fight. '''Boomstick: Uh... Zoroark, Master of Illusions, and Expy of Lucario? Wiz: Good enough. We'll be using Zoroark as if he was fighting as a wild Pokemon. For those too stupid to care, He will only use moves naturally learned in combat, which means no TMs/HMs, no cheating on evolution, or even the Move Tutor. We would love to include Mega Evolutions, but not one has been confirmed for Zoroark yet. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons Armor and Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Merkava Wiz: Long ago, Hollow Night after Hollow Night, Voids, typically only seen normally by In-Births, here being hunted down. One made a Middle School student an In-Birth, Linne saved Hyde from one, and most Notably, Merkules, according to a PSN Trophy, wanted to become a Re-Birth. As a consequence, he was cursed to be a Void, with the ability to communicate via telepathy, the ability to feel, and is just as dangerous as any Void. Boomstick: As a Void, Merkava, as he is named, is capable of the usual abilities, Flesh Eating, Superhuman Ability, and even stretchiness that puts Dhalsim of Street Fighter to shame. Wiz: This is all thanks to Merkava's "FLS of Basilisk: Jormungandr". It allows Merkava to stretch parts of his body, turn them into Tentacles, & Wings. It even allows him to Shoot Purple Fireballs... Ryu: HADOUKEN! Wiz: ...Regenerate himself, and even break off a piece of himself to create an ally for battle called: "Relentless Followers", basically a serpentine monster that help Voids like Merkava. Boomstick: Obviously Voids are RAVENOUS for Existence, which is shortened as: EXS. But Boomstick, you wonder, what does FLS mean? It's a bit harder to extend the word but what we got from the Under Night IN-BIRTH Wiki was... Nothing. We couldn't find anything But Curse Commandments. Wiz: Curse Commandments are the things on a Void's skin, or even the clothes of An Automaitc Nerve that produce Whatever FLS means... However, Voids require consuming EXS to keep themselves alive. In fact as a human, Merkava previously had one memory left as one before becoming a Void. It was of a Little Girl crying. But even he doesn't remember why that was the case. Boomstick: Well that's stupid! a kid crying her ass off, and Merkava doesn't remember why? WHAT'S THE USE OF THAT??? Wiz: As the last human based memory the Special-Type Void has left, it's VERY significant. Boomstick: Anyways, it was guessed by Orie, the 5th Executioner of Liect Kreis that it was MERKAVA, that killed her parents, and wanted to kill the Void since. Unlike Nanase who clearly doesn't know what she's talking about Willis, Merkava probably is innocent... But we'll never know. All that's confirmed is that a Sentient Void ate Mr. & Mrs. Palladia! Wiz: Actually, it might actually be Merkava, as Sentient Voids are too rare to even encounter, but, Merkava as a sentient Void usually expresses feelings of Melancholy, and Depression, both, if you mess with at once, I don't think even with Experience as a Void Hunter, Orie is going to survive, as he has been suffering ever since he became that Void, plus he doesn't want to mess with those inferior to him. Boomstick: But if Orie wins...? Wiz: If she wins, she'll find out that Sentient Voids express emotion as well, and WILL be upset by Merkava, and his last words. Boomstick: Well, that sucks, especially for Liect Kreis... Wiz: As a Special-Type Void, Merkava has a decent Healing factor by simply regenerating his Void Body. His reach can go for meters at a time, and because technically "Existing" allows an untapped form of EXS (Unless you're an In-Birth, or even Re-Births, those who ascend above In-Births.), at night, if you see a weird mass, it means you're screwed, and your EXS will be taken from you whether your an In-Birth or not. Boomstick: BUT... There are flaws to this, in this case, Voids tend to have teeth of all Molars, which happened to be better off for vegetation. Merkava is a TOTAL EMO, knowing his curse is permanent, and no Re-Birth even will help him. His only friends he previously had had abandoned him, and he just wants to eat flesh NOW. Not soon, not later, BUT RIGHT. FUCKING. NOOOOW!!! Wiz: Even as he is more sophisticated than other Voids, this simply means he has a HUGE target painted on him in blood. Finally, he rejects those who try and be nice to him. Boomstick: This "Void", doesn't screw around! He will find his next meal, and easily chomp it to death! Talk about NOMNOMNOMS!!! Merkava: GRAAAAAAAAAAH! I cannot contain them any longer... The hungers and desires for this flesh! Zoroark Wiz: Introduced in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, Zoroark is the Evolved form of Zorua. Unlike many Pokemon, Zoroark has a disguise concept in mind, capable of disguising itself as the last Pokemon in a trainer's party, meaning it won't work on those with Zoroark as the last Pokemon in their party. Boomstick: I want the disguise as Magikarp! Wiz: Uh, No? That would ruin the surprise too early, plus, we have better ideas. Boomstick: MAGIKARP! WHIP WIZ WITH A SPLASH ATTACK! Wiz: Metapod, Tackle that Magikarp! Boomstick's Magikarp fainted! Boomstick: NO FUCKING FAIR! How can Metapod learn Tackle when it can't?!? Wiz: Uh, I previously had a Caterpie before it evolved. It knew tackle. Boomstick: (FACEPALM) Wiz: Anyways, Zoroark is a Dark-Type Pokémon with as mentioned earlier, Illusionary abilities. But that is NOT the end of it. Boomstick: Not counting starting moves, here are all the naturally learned moves Zoroark can learn. Wiz: Pursuit is one of those attacks that no matter what happens, will eventually be successful. Hone Claws increases Zoroark's Attack, and Accuracy. Fury Swipes is usually one hit, but 33.33% of the time, it can be two to three hits. 16.67%, and it can do four to five hits! Boomstick: Feint Attack is a little trick that ends with a SUCKER PUNCH! Scary Face HARSHLY reduces speed. Taunt forces opponents to attack only! Foul Play gets more powerful depending on the variable of the enemy's Attack amount; ESPECIALLY USEFUL AGAINST LEGENDARIES! Wiz: Night Slash does a lot and has increasing critical properties. Torment prevents an opponent from using the same move more than once in a row. Agility just straight out increases speed. Embargo is capable of preventing use of items for that opponent. Boomstick: Punishment calculates stat increases, and adds them all together for a massive damage attack! Nasty Plot is capable of increasing Special Attack immensely. Imprison prevents an attack a user knows that you know as well, and prevents the opponent from using it. Finally, Night Daze, Zorua, and it's Evolved form, Zoroark's Signature Move, Deals damage, and has a 40% chance of the opponent losing a good chunk of accuracy! Wiz: Based on this arsenal, Zoroark is essentially Pokemon's most powerful trickster, with a great balance of Status, & Damage moves! This is Shameful as Zoroark isn't a playable character in a SMASH Bros. Game... Boomstick: AND HE FUCKING WASN'T IN POKKEN EITHER!! The nerve of The Pokemon Company! Wiz: Zoroark is one of Pokemon's best Dark Types to date, with one of the best aptitudes, and is clearly intelligent, even without a trainer. Boomstick: He also is a better rival for Lucario than anyone else, both are foxes, both have completely differing alignments, both are very powerful, BUT FUCKING ZOROARK IS NOTHING! Wiz: Zoroark is popular indeed, but, it seems the creators don't seem to care. Also, this has been expressed in fan art explicitly, but currently, Zoroark doesn't have a Mega Evolved form. This was even made fun of due to his rival being one of the first CONFIRMED Mega Evolvers... Boomstick: Even fan art for Zoroark's Mega Evolution is around the web. MAKE IT HAPPEN, NINTENDO! Wiz: For type Standards... Damaged normally by: Normal 1× Flying 1× Poison 1× Ground 1× Rock 1× Steel 1× Fire 1× Water 1× Grass 1× Electric 1× Ice 1× Dragon 1× Weak to: Fighting 2× Bug 2× Fairy 2× Immune to: Psychic 0× Resistant to: Ghost ½× Dark ½× Boomstick: But regardless, Zoroark has a lot going, even without Mega Evolution Status! As one of the most competitive non-legends EVER, it is hard to face the wrath of this fox! SUCK IT FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S FANFAGS! Zoroark: RAAAAGH! (Zoroark sends Duck Hunt Duo flying, as Zoroark slashes them. Afterwards, He slams The Duo to the ground, and sends them flying.) (*Record/dj Scratch Sound Effect*) Boomstick: Nope. Overrated. (Greninja attempts his Final Smash, but gets attacked by Zoroark, and is dealt the same process as Duck Hunt Duo.) (*Record/dj Scratch Sound Effect*) Boomstick: Better, but not by a lot. Captain Falcon: FALCON-''' (Zoroark comes out, and deals the same process he did to Duo, and Greninja, interrupting the Falcon Punch) '''Boomstick: NOW THAT'S HOW YOU KILL THE DESTROYER OF PLANETS! Wiz: Technically GP Legend is non-canon, so he didn't do anything but race. Boomstick: STOP FUCKING RUINING JOKES, MR. ASSHOLE!!! DEATH BATTLE (*Cues Super Smash Bros. 4 For 3DS OST - Pokemon X/Y - Lumiose City*) (Autumn) At exactly 11:59:01 PM, A Victini flew around the city with utmost grace... Victini: Victini! (*Cues Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Zinnia Music (HQ)*) At exactly 12 Midnight though, growls, and Snarls were heard, and Pokemon Trainers quaked with fear, and ran out of the way of the Beast. It looked like it wanted a morsel, Victini, perhaps... The bystanders realized the monster wasn't after them. It was looking for HIM. As Victini flew for his life, the Pokemon Trainers wondered if that mysterious thing was even a Pokemon... Female Trainer: Is it even catchable? Male Trainer: I'm not even sure if it is a Pokemon. But that Victini is in trouble! Female Trainer: Right! Go! Audino! Male Trainer: You too, Gallade! As the two trainers made a mad dash to rescue Victini, the legendary himself was trapped in the grasp of the Mysterious Beast, cornering him, nowhere to run or hide. Before he could chomp the Victorious Pocket Monster, the two trainers managed to find and stop the monstrosity. Trainers: Stop! Leave that Victini ALONE!! The Beast heard the Trainers as if they were In-Births. They prepared Audino, & Gallade for Mega Evolution. Female Trainer: Audino! Mega Evolve! Male Trainer: Gallade! Mega Evolve! As the Mega Evolved Team got ready for battle, that battle ended LONG before it began. The Monster grabbed both Pokemon, slammed them both, and they fainted on the spot. The two trainers retrieved their fallen Pokemon, and ran, not being able to save Victini, who was bitten... Victini: AAAAA- (*Cues Victory Road - Super Smash Bros. Brawl*) Then out of the blue, Victini changed into a Black, and Crimson Monster called Zoroark. The Trainers returned, just to see what they could NEVER believe. Zoroark became an In-Birth, and was able to see what the thing really was: Merkava, the Special Type Void. The trainers still couldn't see him, but Zoroark could. Merkava: (echoed) Such childish means of combat. I knew you weren't Victini to begin with, Now Your EXS is making me FAMISHED! The trainers couldn't even hear what Merkava was saying. All that is known is that... God help us all... FIGHT! Zoroark used Hone Claws, increasing his Attack, and Accuracy. He then used Night Slash to slash through Merkava's body, he then found that The Void caught the attack, and slammed Zoroark 4 times before being thrown. Zoroark tried to use Scary Face, it almost succeeded, but was grabbed again. Zoroark noticed a unique trait of this thing. Merkava used his a Force Function to spin the Illusion Fox Pokemon in the air, and was then, slammed into the ground, worse than his throw... As Zoroark got up, he used Hone Claws again, then attempted to use Agility, which gave the Illusion Fox a speed boost. Merkava whipped his alms as if he was Jotaro Kujo's Stand. Not even the Fox could move fast enough to interrupt. (*Cues Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- Burning Battlefield (Kanto Trainer Battle)*) Merkava: (echoes) Why use status moves when you know little about the NATURE of the Voids? Zoroark: Graaaaah!!! Zoroark can't seem to scare the Void, but he was still faster than him. He used Agility again, and used Foul Play, as Zoroark took note of Merkava's Physical Force. the punch is Successful, dealing him so much damage. Merkava was briefly shown to the Trainers. He looked like a humanoid like creature with white fire for hair, Pure black skin, and lines. Lots. It is a creature alright, but CERTAINLY no Pokémon... After the glimpse faded, Merkava was thrown to the ground. Merkava used a Purple Fireball and threw it at Zoroark, despite him already noticing the Illusion Fox being faster. Zoroark Honed his Claws again, and then used Night Slash again, this time, resulting in an Increased Critical Hit Rate, and Merkava was near death, Slower, is less powerful, and might lose most of his attack abilities next! Merkava: (echoes) Well played... Beast. But, this war isn't over yet. Merkava used a series of combos typically ending in a special. Zoroark used Taunt to prevent Merkava from blocking, and Torment to only allow one hit combos. Now Merkava had to suffer from him having Weaker Attacks, Lower Speed, and his abilities are far limited now. Zoroark was about to finish the fight, after Perfecting his stats... It would've happened, if it weren't for a close shave for Merkava... (*Cues Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Wally Music (HQ)*) Zoroark Missed, and stumbled into the ground as a result. Merkava only has one chance to make those pillars of light happen. When they did, Zoroark was shocked that Merkava was on him, feeding on Zoroark's EXS. The Trainers simply hopped on their bikes and pedaled for their lives as Zoroark was nothing more than a Gore Screaming Show. K.O.! (*Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Wally Music (HQ) Ends*) Merkava: (echo fades as nobody else around is an In-Birth.) One miniscule mishap... Makes, and/or Breaks the fight... Results Boomstick: I guess Zoroark won't ever get a Mega Evolution anymore... Wiz: This was EXTRORDINARILY close. While Zoroark is making himself more powerful, while making Merkava extraordinarily weak, the difference between it all is the idea of LUCK. In this case, the final blow by Zoroark was ultimately averted despite Zoroark using Agility over and over. So even though Zoroark is faster, he actually has can't naturally learn moves that can SHARPLY increase his evasion, meaning Merkava can still dodge better than Zoroark despite his low speed, and despite Torment locking down his combos. Boomstick: Merkava ate the Vessel of a RE-BIRTH! Is that enough? Wiz: In Zoroark, Master of Illusions, a Mother Zoroark actually DIED, kinda like Ash in Mewtwo Strikes Back, but both cheated death in their respective ways. Boomstick: Both are very Dark. But Voids eat flesh! You don't want your Starter get eaten alive, doncha? Wiz: Voids are weaponized creatures controlled by Hilda, and sometimes, instinct. Pokémon are just kid's play... Sorta Mr. Craig: AND WE'RE REAL GOOD AT TEACHING PEOPLE A LESSON. (Pencil Crunches.) Boomstick: OH SHIT! End this, PLEASE! I'm BEGGING! Wiz: OKAY! Jeez... The Winner is... Merkava. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... ???: Unforgivable... (*Cues EoSD Stage 5 Boss - Sakuya Izayoi's Theme - Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial*) The One Minute MELEE badass cute has beaten many foes all on her own, punished the Scarlet Sisters for any reason allowed, and could be a SERIAL KILLER. But has this Time manipulating Maid met her match...? (*Cues Arcana Heart 3 Original Soundtrack- Opening*) Arcana Heart Announcer: A NEW ANGEL IS ADVENT! With Cloud gone, will someone similar kick the Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's ass...? (COMING SOON) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles